Bellicienta
by MiabelsCullen89
Summary: El cuento de cenicienta adaptado.


Bellicienta, o Bella, como le gusta que la llamen, siempre ha sido una chica sencilla, se convirtió en un prisionera de su madrastra, no podía salir del gran castillo donde vivía y tenía que ser un siervo de su madrastra y tres hijas, Alice, Rosalie y Jane. Su padre murió cuando ella se acaba de completar sus 16 años y nunca imaginó que desde ese día, su vida se dé la vuelta.  
- Usted nunca limpia bien - Jane se quejó mientras inspeccionaba el terreno.  
Bella hizo una mueca y miró hacia abajo una vez más ese día y vio que todo estaba limpio.  
- Todo está limpio.- Bella respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su voz amable.  
Limpió el suelo con un cepillo pequeño, que se parecía más uno de peinar el pelo y un cubo de tenía que limpiar la casa de tres plantas una vez por semana.  
Jane dio una pequeña sonrisa y una patada al cubo con agua, mojando todo.  
- Fue un accidente.- Jane, dijo de forma cínica.- Lo quiero todo hecho antes de volver -dijo antes de apretar su vestido rosa y bajar por las escaleras hasta su cuarto de una manera elegante.

Bella dejó caer una lágrima en su cara, pero se sereno pronto, tomando un paño para limpiar el escuchó un golpe en la gran puerta del castillo y se levantó rápidamente, enderezando su vestido y su cabello que estaba atado en un moño detrás de la nuca se dirigió a la puerta grande del castillo y la abrió lentamente, con una sonrisa amistosa.  
- Cartero real.- Dijo un hombre con un pantalón blanco pegado a su cuerpo y un chaleco de color rojo en la parte un sombrero negro, que tenía una pena enorme.

Confundida por la aparición de un mensajero del rey en la casa, pero sabia que el mensaje era para su madrastra.  
- Aquí hay cuatro invitaciones a las señoras que viven aquí, por gran fiesta donde el príncipe Edward II para elegir a su bella esposa.-. Le dijo al mensajero  
Bella cogió las invitaciones. Sí, claro que ella no había sido invitada, como siempre.  
- Gracias.- Bella agradeció al hombre se inclinó ante él.  
Bella casi se cae y se sujeta a algo con tal de dar la vuelta sin percance ninguno.  
- ¿Qué tienes?- dijo Renee  
- Uh...Las invitaciones a la fiesta del Príncipe Edward II, donde se elige a su esposa.  
- Mamá, él envió una invitación aquí.- Rosalie dijo que dar saltos de alegría, mientras que su bonito vestido blanco, bien limpio como no lo hacia ella, se mecía como las olas.  
- Pero me va a escoger a mi- Gruñó, mientras que Alice sacó la mano de las invitaciones y Rosalie miró desafiante.  
- Me va a elegir a mi,ya que soy hermosa e inteligente- Rosalie murmuró con un encogimiento de hombros.  
- ¡Alto!- Renee hablaba un poco fuerte para llamar la atención de los dos, que se convirtió en la madre e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta vio a Jane con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- Usted-Usted va a ganar el príncipe.- Renee dijo a Jane haciendo que le brillaran los ojos.- Usa todas tus armas para te vea en los ojos esta la clave...- Bella no quería escuchar consejos sobre "cómo ganar al príncipe de sus sueños", después de todo, no fue invitada .El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó el día de gran celebración casa estaba agitada y Renee y sus hijas no se molestó más miserable en la vida de Bella, que había sido totalmente olvidada. A veces, no hizo su trabajo diario, para ver si algo ha sucedido,ella agradecida de eso que se encogió de hombros ellas volvieron a hablar sobre el baile más esperado de todos los tiempos, donde el príncipe Edward II estaba bailando con todas las señoras que estaban allí. Bella decidió hacer como si nada y terminó dejando la casa reluciente, subió a su pequeña habitación, que estaba en la 1ª planta, cerca de un sofá en su habitación y se sentó en la cama y tomó un solo peine, dejando caer su cabello y cuidadosamente , el sonido de cristales rotos la concentro y salio de la habitación, pero no encontró confundida, pero luego se oyó un ruido, y se recogió el pelo de nuevo, si era su madrastra, que no se quejaran de ella por dejar eso así dejo su pelo ya que su cabello no podía ser más hermoso fue a la planta baja un poco de vez que llegó, abrió lentamente la puerta y entró. En el interior estaba claro, como si una vela se encendió.

Bella bajó las escaleras con cuidado de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó, haciendo que por las escaleras tropezara con algo.- Usted debe prestar más atención .- Murmuró una niña, limpiar su dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, para que no la oyeran puso una mano sobre su boca haciendo que se ahogara el ruido .- Deja de gritar no me digas que tiene miedo de las hadas?- Pregunta el hada y deja caer su mano de la boca lentamente, así caso de que ella gritaba algo más, vio que no vuelva a suceder, se detuvo delante de la chica, flotando, o mejor dicho, volando con sus pequeñas alas.- Uh ...No tengo miedo de hadas, simplemente porque no saben que existe.- Bella dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, se muestra un poco más cómodo.- Bueno, Bellicienta ...- ¡Bella!- Bella molesta por lo irritante que puede llegar a ser su nombre completo.- Bella.- Dijo el hada un poco de miedo por el odio de bella hacia su propio nombre.

- Mi nombre es Alice, pero me puedes decir Ali o Ce… El que usted elija -. El hada dijo encogiéndose de pequeña, con rasgos pequeños, su cabello era de un negro profundo con puntas para todos los lados un vestido azul, y una varita mágica, también en azul.- Muy bien, Ali - Bella dijo ya por decidir qué nombre para llamar.- Bueno, yo no he venido aquí a aquí para ayudarle.- Ella dijo que volar a través de la planta baja y sentado en una mesa que estaba en el medio del lugar.- ¿Cómo es eso de que me va a ayudar?- Preguntó Bella confundida.- Yo vine aquí porque mi jefe, el Sr. Aro me envió en una misión para salvarla de la musaraña de su madrastra. Sé que usted realmente quiere ir al baile del príncipe pero no puede de ninguna manera -, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera nada.- No puedo ir porque no tengo un bonito vestido y mi pelo es un desastre además Renee me iba a matar si se enteraba me fui a bailar . ..¿Qué puedo hacer allí? Después de todo, nunca se me mira...- Bella charlamos mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, inquieto.- Yo soy tu madrina te ayudaré.- Levantó la varita y apuntó al cuerpo de Bella y muy pronto después, una tela brillante envolvió su cuerpo, y luego un hermoso vestido champange y plateado aparece en su cuerpo.- ¿Co...Cómo hiciste eso? - Preguntó Bella con los ojos abiertos durante la reproducción de la fina tela de su vestido champange y plateado .- Voy a tener que repetir esto muchas veces? Yo soy tu madrina mágica!- Ali murmuró a tu cuarto, voy a estar allí.- El hada dijo antes de desaparecer de su miró a su cuerpo otra vez, pero ella ya estaba con el vestido, de siempre, un vestido que era largo hasta la rodilla de color que era asqueroso, debido a la suciedad y el tiempo y un delantal que estaba atado hizo su una mueca de frustración y dejó el sótano deprisa para no que Renée no se diera cuenta de .- ¡Bella!- Renee gritó desde respiró hondo y se acercó a ella, inclinando la cabeza, como de costumbre.- Quiero ver la casa limpia cuando llegue.- Dijo Renee que ya estaba girando a la puerta, pero Bella interrumpió su camino.- He limpiado todo.- Bella dijo con indignación.- Esto de aquí no - dijo Rosalie recogiendo un florero manchando el suelo a su paso de tierra .Ella sonrió a su madre a lo lejos y Bella pronto resopló con enojo y estaba a punto de limpiarlo, cuando el hada aparece y se borra todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- ¿Cómo ...- No me preguntes cómo lo hice.- Dijo Ali con exasperación.- Está bien, entiendo, ahora empezamos?- El hada sonrió y puso su mano en la barbilla, pensando.- Vamos a ir a su habitación.-. Le dijo Bella asintió con la cabeza y las dos subieron las escaleras y una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la Ali - Bueno ..- Apuntó con su varita al cuerpo de Bella y sonrió.

Bellicienta ahora llevaba un vestido verde y un sombrero de dos picos grandes en los lados, la miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca.- No, - el hada asentía con la cabeza y cambió un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo. Él era tan justo que Bella no podía ni caminar!- Esto es un absolutamente no pensó un poco más y vi el vestido perfecto en tu mente.- Eso te va a gustar.- Susurró antes de convertir el vestido rojo en un hermoso vestido azul, armado con detalles de diamantes de varios clases los ojos de Bella se iluminaron al ver que el vestido de su cuerpo, que funcionó a la perfección. Es perfecto! Susurró encantada - Lo sé. Ahora, sé que el zapato perfecto, con ese vestido.-Ali, dijo antes de encender la vieja zapatilla de Bella en una zapato de cristal muy Bella sonrió y miró a su pelo.- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó Bella señalando su pelo era un poco desordenado, pero aún atado en un moño.- Vamos a ver ...- Poco pelo Bella estaba atado en un moño elegante detrás de su cabeza y una franja estaba unida por un clip cerca del ojo.- ¿Y cómo voy a llegar a el baile?- Preguntó Bella confundido.- Simple, sígueme- Dijo el hada voladora a través de antes de salir de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de la gran castillo, estaba detrás de todo, y mientras bajaba las escaleras - con cuidado – y se dirigió a la puerta, donde el hada había acaba de pasar.- ¿A dónde vas?-. Gritó Bellicienta a Ali que estaba sobre una pequeña calabaza que estaba en el lado del castillo y lo convirtió en un hermoso carruaje boca de Bella abrió la boca con asombro y sonrió con su hada madrina la transformación de dos ratas que pasó cerca de una alcantarilla cercana y los convirtió en dos caballos se sorprendió mas aún.- Vamos, de lo contrario no llegarás a tiempo.- Bella asintió con la cabeza y se fue con el transporte, el aumento rápido y pronto ya estaban en marcha.- Bella, tengo que advertirte de una el encanto se pierde en la medianoche.- le dijo Ali - ahora es 19h:00m ...Tienes cinco horas.- Ella dijo que parar el carro en frente de un gran castillo y conocido del rey Carlisle y la Reina Esme.- Adelante. Y aquí está la invitación.-. El hada le susurró con una sonrisa que entrega la invitación, Bella asintió con la cabeza y salió del coche y caminó hacia la entrada , estaba encantada con la belleza del palacio, y aún más encantada por el príncipe Edward II.

Que estaba bailando con una chica torpe, que le pisó el pie varias veces y bajo por las escaleras, llamando la atención de todo el mundo hacia ella y su hermoso vestido él estaba cansado de bailar con las mujeres inútiles no sabían bailar, otras sólo saben hablar e incluso había más de una que trató de agarrarlo! Y entonces vio que todo el mundo estaba mirando a la escalera - donde los invitados llegaron - confundido y siguió la mirada de todos, y vio a esa chica lo miraba intensamente y él hizo lo mismo y sin preocuparse de la fila de señoras que todavía se tienen que bailar, y se fue con ella, extendiendo la mano.- me daría el honor de este baile?- Le preguntó.

Bellicienta estaba un poco aturdida, después de todo, sabia bailar, pero aceptó y puso su mano sobre la llevó a la pista de baile y puso su mano en la cintura, mientras ella puso una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sostenía su mano en el aire. Él la llevó a la música, ni siquiera podía sentir los pies él la miro y ella se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban y bajó la cabeza, una vez que sus mejillas volvieron a la normalidad, levantó la cabeza, pero miró a los ojos de su madrastra, que la miró con disimulo apartó la mirada, haciendo lo que ella quería y se sentía plena hacia mucho tiempo que no le sucedía una cosa así tendría que finalizar después de la medianoche, no podía ser mas de el príncipe azul, pero aprovecho el estar hay y la sonrisa de el en él en el rostro. Es una maravilla si se puede decir Bella se ruborizó hasta las raíces del pelo y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.-. bailaron dos canciones, que dejó a todas las mujeres de el lugar, inquietas e indignadas, después de todo, cada uno tenía derecho a una canción con él se murmuraba y ellas se rebelaron podía ver las miradas de envidia y el odio de la gente, sobre todo una mirada, o mejor, cuatro ojos que Bella sabía que estaba en problemas, pero es un momento único en su vida, hasta que el rey Carlisle le fue a advertir que tenía que bailar con otras mujeres, si no el palacio se convertiría en una revuelta dos se alejó con dificultad, como si una línea invisible de las murmuró "Hablamos después" y se dirigió hacia las mujeres, la elección de una chica que saltó emocionada de haber sido elegida por el príncipe entonces decidió caminar un poco, admirando el lugar, seguida por toda clase de rumores de que iba a ser elegida por el príncipe, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, estaba feliz de saber que había una gran oportunidad con él pero el tiempo, pasaba lenta y tortuosamente y Edward sólo quería bailar con la chica.

Después de terminar el baile con las damas, les agradeció y se comprometió a presentar una respuesta después, la fue a buscar y la encontró la ventana, viendo el enorme castillo y sonrió, imaginando el futuro hermoso que tendría con ella se acerco lentamente, pero escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se volvió, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes llamativos. Él sonrió y no podía dejar de apreciar su pelo castaño, con algunos toques de rojo, ojos chocolate, era "perfecta pero los asusto el ruido que hizo ver el gran reloj del palacio ella vio que era tan sólo tres minutos para la medianoche desesperada se aparto de Edward, que parecía confundido, sin saber cómo reaccionar, y Bella corrió y terminó dejando con su caída uno de los zapatos, pensando cogerlo y llevarlo o no, pero dio por vencida y lo dejo y se fue corriendo pronto se encontró el carro con su hada madrina, llamando con la mano y corrió más rápido y así entró en el coche, un suspiro de alivio, pero al poco rato la tela brillante desapareció dejándola en el mismo traje de siempre, vio como Edward se quedaba en la entrada ,y mirada desesperado, y me preocupaba el preguntar por qué tanta desesperación y la agonía, cuando ella salio corriendo y casi tropezando con sus zapatos, y uno se quedo atrás. Él corre tras ella, pero cuando vio entrar a un carro, sin de dejar a la mujer en su vida , y él era consciente de ó a entrar al castillo y le sonrió a la zapatilla de cristal en el vez las cosas no se han perdido del vida de los dos volvió a la normalidad, ella fue cuestionada por su madrastra, preguntándose cómo había llegado ese vestido y la invitación, y Bella insistió en que ella estaba confundida y que ella no había ido a ninguna parte .La madrastra llegó a pensar que tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad, después de todo, ¿por qué un príncipe estaría interesado en ella? El Príncipe Edward después de que el la dueña del zapato de cristal y el dueña de tu corazón se fuera él y su seguridad personal y su mejor amigo, Emmett McCarthy, fueron a la casa de todas las mujeres, pero nunca encontró a la dueña del zapato de sólo que no tienen las características de la hermosa muchacha, pero ninguna tenía el tamaño de los pies como ella. Pasaron los días buscando al dueña del zapato, pero ni rastro de aconsejaron al príncipe a renunciar, pero no quiso abandonar a su verdadero amor alejarse de ella suponía una tortura, él iba a la casa de Renne sabia que tenía tres hijas y tenia alguna posibilidad de encontrarla allí. Una vez que llegaron a la gran casona, llamó a la puerta Bella abrió la puerta y aunque estaba confundida de verlo allí sonrió, pensando que él ya había elegido a una de sus pretendientes y Emmett se miraron y ella trató de hablar pero fue interrumpida por las voces en la y sus dos hijas aparecieron en la puerta y le dieron una gran sonrisa al príncipe.- ¿Qué le debo el honor de su visita?- Pregunta Renee . Escogió a alguna de mis hijas para casarse?- Renee dijo con los ojos brillantes.- No, nada de eso.- la sonrisa de Renee se desvaneció y Edward trató de eludir la situación.- Son mujeres hermosas, y bailan muy bien, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Bailé con una persona y terminó dejando su zapatilla de cristal, así que si el zapato se ajusta perfectamente a el pie la dama, me casaré con ella.- Explico el príncipe.- usted puede intentarlo con mis hijas.- dijo Renee cogiendo a Rosalie y dejándola en el sofá de tomó la zapatilla de la mano de Emmett y Rosalie puso el pie, pero para la desgracia de Renee, el pie de su hija era demasiado grande.- Siguiente.- Edward y pronto le preguntó Jane. Renee empujó a la trató de poner el zapato en Jane, pero los dedos de ella eran demasiado grandes.- Uh ...Creo que no.- Todavía falta Alice -Renee empujó a la gruñó y se estiró el pie para poner fácilmente el zapato le quedaba grande .- Sí, yo creo que no está aquí la hermosa chica con la que bailaba es día.- Edward susurró para sí mismo.- No vamos a experimentar con esa chica?- Emmett dijo señalando a Bella que está mirando desde vio a Emmett la señaló a ella, tragó saliva y señaló a sí misma.- yo, no puedo ...Sólo soy la sirvienta ...- Ella argumentó.- Sra. Renee no le importaría ¿verdad?- Pregunta de Edward mirando de reojo a Renee.- Por supuesto que lo que el príncipe quiera Bellicienta.- Renee se quejó. Bella entrecerró los ojos y se fue a la silla, sentarse y quitarse sus zapatos. Él extendió su pie para el príncipe y antes de poner el zapato, Edward la miró a los ojos y sonrió.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta.- Bellicienta...O lo siento es, Bella.-. Susurró.

Edward se rió entre dientes y poner el zapato en el pie y para sorpresa de todo, el zapato encajo en su pie, todo el mundo se sorprendió y Bella movía las manos nerviosamente.- ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Pregunta de Jane a Bella mirando con incredulidad.- Tiene que haber algún error...Ella puede tener el mismo pie en que la chica que bailaba...- Renee trató de argumentar.- No creo. Sé que estos ojos son los ...Es usted.-Susurro Edward y Bella respiró hondo y sintió el tamaño de la intensidad de la expresión de su príncipe y en ese momento decidió que quería esa realidad la tendría y decidió seguir su instinto de libertad, no ser una sierva, dio una pequeña sonrisa y miró a su pie.- Si, soy yo -Susurró.-

No deja de ser imposible, usted no tiene ningun un vestido...Usted no tiene la invitación, como entró? Dijo Jane.

Bellicienta habla!- Rosalie exigido.- Un hada madrina vino a mí y me ayudó.- Bella dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.- Deja de mentir.¿Qué hiciste? robaste la invitación ?Lo sé - Edward interrumpió el acusador hablar de Jane.- Ven conmigo.- Le susurró el príncipe a Bella.

Y sin mas a partir de ese día, Bella fue nombrada novia del Príncipe Edward monarca no podía ser mas dichoso ni estar mas emocionado, le daba igual era ella siempre ella, y también por la boda real su boda con la mujer que amaba dos meses

Y aunque años después y con su primogénito a Bellicienta y Edward II la vida nunca les arrebato, las alegrías, la libertad y el amor.

**_The End._**


End file.
